


living life

by phxnies



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxnies/pseuds/phxnies
Summary: it was too bright. too bright for his liking. he opens his eyes but squinted to adjust his eyes to the light. he doesn't recognise where he was. until it hits him. he was bleeding. he had a wound on his stomach from a bullet that was shot by a sniper.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. please be alive

**Author's Note:**

> hey so like dont mind my language especially when u feel like the sentence its wrong sjsjsks but hi!!!!!!! im new :] but due to the situation that is happening in the world right now, my country is not on lockdown which means i still have school which SUCKS a lot so i dont really know when i will update again so enjoy heh follow my twitter i guess @filtermymoon

all he can hear is his breathing and the fast rhythm of his heart beat. his body ached, vision blurred. he doesn't know what is going on around him. he can't focus. he can't hear the voices talking in the background. he just wants to sleep and rest.

"JAEHYUN! fuck please please please be alive" someone yelled. he doesn't know who. doesn't have the strength to listen to the person. he falls asleep.

* * *

"JAEHYUN! fuck please please please be alive" johnny yelled, desperately trying to stop the bleeding from jaehyun's wound on his stomach.

"taeil, direct me to the nearest escape route, he is losing too much blood. i need to get him back to the headquarters now," johnny pleads into the intercom as taeil tries to find the quickest escape route.

once taeil send it over to his watch that was given by chenle and hendery, he rushed towards the route with jaehyun in his arms and found an abandoned car, checking for bugs and a tracker just in case then carefully laying jaehyun into the backseat, adjusting the rear view mirror so that he could see both jaehyun and the back of the car and started to drive away from the place they were ambushed. he knows taeyong would be mad since it was a failed mission. they failed to get information on the team that they were supposed to find out about. he is going to get lectured by him, junmyeon and namjoon. their heads of the association. fuck, if only he had been careful, they would have completed the mission and jaehyun would not be dying at the backseat of the car right now.

* * *

it was too bright. too bright for his liking. he opens his eyes but squinted to adjust his eyes to the light. he doesn't recognise where he was. until it hits him. he was bleeding. he had a wound on his stomach from a bullet that was shot by a sniper. both him and johnny didn't wear a bulletproof vest because kyungsoo had to modify it. he looked around and realised he was in the medical room. someone was typing on the computer. johnny is beside him, holding his hand like his life depended on it. looks like he fell asleep while waiting for jaehyun to be awake. his head hurts, his body hurts, everything hurts.

he groans as he tries to sit up. jaemin was already at his aid when he heard him groan. kun and baekhyun came in and was surprised to see him up.

"jaehyun hyung are you okay? do you need help? water?" jaehyun nodded as jaemin went to get some water for him.

"what happened?" he asked baekhyun, voice hoarse as kun checks his wounds.

"you both were ambushed by the gang. johnny had tried to stop the bleeding and carried you back to the hq. and if you're wondering, yes taeyong, junmyeon and namjoon is mad and they lectured johnny because it was a simple yet failed mission but nothing can be done since one of their agent got shot in the stomach and they didn't know that the gang was still inside the warehouse," baekhyun explained as kun unwrapped his bandage to wrap a new one. jaemin had given him water which he was thankful for as his throat was sore and dry.

"we will leave you to rest. if you want to go to your room please call either of us so we can get chanyeol and lucas to get the both of you back. you must be tired after yesterday's event," kun said as the two doctors left the room.

_huh. yesterday's event? have i been out since yesterday?_

he didn't think about it much as johnny started to stir awake. when johnny looked up, it looked like he was crying as his eyes were red.

"jaehyun! fuck, thank god you're alive! how are you feeling? when did you wake up? i am so sorry about yesterday," johnny rambled as jaehyun softly takes his hand to shut him up.

"i'm fine john. everything hurts but i'm fine. just a few minutes ago and baekhyun, kun and jaemin came in to check on me. and why are you sorry for, it wasn't your fault that someone decided to shoot me though?" jaehyun says as he gently rubbed his thumb over johnny's hand. it helps to calm the both of them down whenever they feel stressed.

"still, i could've stopped them or sensed something wasn't right. taeyong said that it was fine since we really didn't know something was up," johnny sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

jaehyun softly smiles and sighs.

"are you okay though?" he asked. johnny looked at him and sighed.

"i'm fine, just shaken up a bit from the fact that you nearly died in my arms. please don't do it again, i still need my partner," johnny said, earning a giggle from jaehyun. knowing johnny, he was serious.

"i promise. now please call baekhyun hyung so we can get out of the medical room and to my room instead? i wanna eat since i last ate was during lunch yesterday and looking at the time right now its thirty minutes past six."

"jae! how you feelin?" before johnny could reply to jaehyun, a new voice came in. jaehyun looked at the entrance and saw taehyung and ten, sweating and panting, with blood on their clothes.

"'m fine. how was the mission?" jaehyun asked them as johnny looks for baekhyun.

"oh, tiring as hell and frustrating because they couldn't have just stood down the minute we shot someone dead," ten said in a monotone voice before changing into a new set of clothes. in the medical rooms, gyms, shooting range, lounge, basically everywhere, they would always have spare clothes kept somewhere, just in case someone comes in all bloody and tired.

"well, i am going to find taeyong. did he visit you yet?" ten asked as he puts his old, bloody clothes into a basket.

"no, i'm not sure, maybe when i was unconscious? i don't know. maybe ask johnny?" jaehyun said unsurely.

"well, i'm going back to my room. i'm glad you're okay jaehyun. everyone and mostly johnny was worried about you since you were unconscious for a day.anyways i'm dead tired and i just want to cuddle my boyfriend so i'll see you both later during dinner maybe? bye!" taehyung skipped back into the hallway, while ten went to look for his fiancé.

* * *

jaehyun skipped dinner because he was asleep. he was glad that his insomnia went away for today because he really needed that rest. his stomach still hurts but luckily before sleeping, he ate some snacks to satisfy his poor, damaged, stomach. johnny had to carry him back to his room when he got the approval from baekhyun that he can rest in his room, even though he said that carrying him was unnecessary but johnny said that he wants jaehyun to be close to him and that made his ears tint pink.

as johnny set him down on his bed, he took some snacks from the kitchen and wanted to leave to report to taeyong but jaehyun reminded him that ten visited him before going to taeyong since he needed to report about his mission with taehyung just now. so johnny decides to lay down beside jaehyun while he eat his snacks and was knocked out when his head touched the pillow.


	2. shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "please for the love of god, do not get injured and call us if you need back up,” namjoon instructed and he looked at jaehyun, who looked down in shame, before sighing and dismissed the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i feel like this chapter is too short but oh well

he woke up to johnny changing. he looked away, a pink blush tinted his cheeks and ears and not wanting the other to feel uncomfortable or insecure about his scars. after johnny finishes changing, jaehyun tries to sit up, grunting as he sits up. johnny’s neck snapped to his direction and quickly helped him up.

“hey, take it easy. are you feeling fine? do you need anything? breakfast?” johnny asked with worry, lacing in his voice.

“i’m feeling better, don’t worry. just wanna have breakfast with the rest, can you help me take some clothes? sorry if i am being a burden to you..” jaehyun whispered that last part but of course, johnny still could hear him with how close he is to jaehyun.

“jae. you are not a burden to me. okay? you will never be a burden to me,” johnny said with a stern voice which made jaehyun flinch.

“sorry…” jaehyun apologised but johnny could only frown more.

“and stop apologising for fuck’s sake, you are injured and yet you are here saying sorry?” johnny said with an eyebrow raised.

“come on, i’ll take you to the dining area. most of them are probably awake and i bet taeyong would be mortified to see you walking around with that wound when you are supposed to be in bed rest for a couple of days. i’ll get you your clothes, i’ll be right back,” johnny said, with a small smile.

after changing into a new set of clothes — which was actually johnny's and he knew because it was big on him — he slowly walked to the dining area, with the help of johnny, towards where the rest of his members are eating, joking and coversing around, waiting for taeyong to address their mission for the day, well, excluding jaehyun.

while johnny set him down and went to whip something up for him to eat, xiaojun came to him.

“hey hyung, how are you feeling?” he asked, face covered with concern as seeing his hyung walking into the dining area with the help of johnny broke his heart but he knows that his hyung has gone through much worse.

jaehyun doesn’t know if xiaojun was asking about his wounds or his thoughts after the failed mission. he hates it when he fails a mission as it always reminded him of the past and it was a surprise to him that he could sleep really well last night even though he did wake up a few times because of his wound.

“i’m fine jun, just aching everywhere and a little bit tired, but overall, i’m fine,” jaehyun says with a tiny smile. xiaojun just nodded at him, not wanting to ask anymore questions.

johnny came back with a plate of toast and some fruits heading towards jaehyun but before he could even give jaehyun his breakfast, taeyong entered the room, with namjoon in tow. everyone stopped whatever they were doing, straightening their backs and stood up, to bow to their co-head of SBA, excluding jaehyun as he just bows his head at him. after namjoon signaled that it was fine to take their seats, everyone’s attention was on both of them. this is an everyday routine, taeyong with or without the co-head of the association, assigning their missions and instructing them on what to do but most of the time it is only taeyong who assigns them because the co-head are either busy assigning other groups or just busy in general. junmyeon barely comes down to give them missions unless it is a really really important one.

“i hope all of you are fully rested and healthy because today is a busy day for all of us, well excluding jaehyun, as the gang that johnny and jaehyun was to find information from as been wiped away from everything that even our techs could not even access to it. ten, yuta and jeno, i need you three to find out where they are, what is their routine and so on. after finding out where they are, i want jungwoo and xiaojun to sneak into their headquarters or safehouse to find out the information about them. please for the love of god, do not get injured and call us if you need back up,” namjoon instructed and he glanced at jaehyun, who looked down in shame, before sighing and dismissed the team.

they went back to whatever they were doing as jaehyun sighed, playing with his food as he could feel the burning stare at his back. he knows that namjoon wants to talk to him, so before he could call him over to talk, jaehyun had already ask ten to help him up since johnny was eating and he doesn’t want to disturb him.

namjoon glanced at him, before stopping the conversation he had with taeyong, nodded at him to meet him at his office.


	3. it's a cruel game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'it's a cruel game, isn't jung yoonoh?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found out people is reading my fic and i just wanna say thank you and sorry if my chapters are too short :((

sure jaehyun has an image to keep up whenever he needs to meet the head or co-head of SBA, everyone does. but that doesn’t stop his eyes from tearing up because of namjoon’s harsh words. he knows that he doesn’t mean it, but it still hurts. he doesn't even dare to look at the angry co-head, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact.

“what happened back there? you are always careful, only coming back with few injuries and not a bullet to the stomach! jaehyun, you are one of the best in your team, this has never happened before to you. were you distracted? do i need to change johnny as your partner—”

jaehyun snapped his head to look at namjoon when johnny's name was mentioned.

“no! sorry sir but no. i didn’t get distracted and there is no need for you to change my partner. johnny’s great. i got shot in the stomach because it was my intention. they were trying to shoot johnny in the head while he was squatting down to find anything related to the gang. i blocked him from them using my body hence getting shot. i’m sorry sir, but i don’t want my partner to die again because of me. i can’t live with another nightmare that haunts me at night everyday because i couldn’t save them,” jaehyun explained, with sadness in his tone.

 _because i couldn’t save the person i love,_ he wanted to say.

“i’m sorry sir,” he apologised.

“just don’t do it again. i can’t lose an agent, we can’t lose an agent,” namjoon sighed as he rubbed his hands on his face.

“how are you feeling though, your wound? your night terrors?” namjoon asked with concern.

“my wound still hurts, but bearable. about my night terrors, it’s still worse, even though i didn’t get it yesterday night, most probably because i was with johnny,” jaehyun replied with a small smile.

namjoon just nods as he calls one of his team members from BTS, jaehyun’s senior group, to pick jaehyun up and send him back to his room. 

* * *

after saying thanks to jungkook, jaehyun walked into his quarters, seeing it was empty, well, except mark, who was probably forced to stay and rest after a long ass mission, jaehyun settled himself on the couch opposite of mark and lied down with a grunt. he started to fall asleep.

* * *

jaehyun jolted up from his sleep. mark was beside him, face with concern. shit, he had a night terror, in front of mark. he feels vulnerable under mark’s concerned eyes.

“hyung are you okay? you were thrashing around and screaming. are you having your….night terrors again hyung..?” mark asked, eyes and voice filled with worry and concern.

“i’m fine. i’m used to it, don't worry. can you help me get some water?” jaehyun croaked out.

“of course hyung,” mark left to the kitchen quickly. he was contemplating whether or not to call johnny, he is always the one comforting jaehyun whenever he has his terrors. he went back to the living room to see jaehyun putting his head in between his hands, his breathing erratic.

“hyung? are you sure you're okay? do you need me to call someone? ten? taeyong? johnny?” mark asked, not knowing what to do whenever jaehyun is experiencing his terrors.

“i just need to cool down, i’m fine,” jaehyun doesn't know if he was saying that to comfort mark or to himself

mark just nodded as jaehyun took the glass from him, downing his drink and putting the glass on the coffee table. mark sat down beside jaehyun, rubbing his back which slightly cooled him down. 

it felt like hours until jaehyun finally cooled down. mark stayed with him until one of their members came back. while waiting, mark fell asleep against jaehyun and he took a blanket that was hidden underneath the couch and draped it over his dongsaeng. he sighs heavily as he closes his eyes and thinks about his terror.

* * *

_it was pitch black. jaehyun couldn’t see anything. he looked around frantically, trying to find something or someone until he heard a familiar voice._

_‘jaehyun.’_

_‘johnny? johnny where are you? johnny?’_

_‘jaehyun why.’_

_‘johnny? what's going on? what do you mean why?’_

_‘why did you kill me jaehyun, why?’_

_‘johnny...what? johnny please!’_

_his vision started to clear and he saw johnny, standing in front of him, with a hole in his chest._

_‘why jaehyun, why? i thought you loved me? it must be true that your dead boyfriend’s death was your fault. the person that you love died in your hands and it's all your fault.’_

_‘johnny —’_

_but before he could say anything else, he felt a hand around his neck. johnny was choking him._

_‘and now, you will die in the hands of someone that you love and killed.’_

_jaehyun thrashed around, screamed, crying his eyes out._

_'it's a cruel game, isn't jung yoonoh?’_

_but before he could do anything else, mark woke him up._

* * *

he felt someone touching his cheek, wiping his tears which he didn't notice, and kissing his forehead. he opened his eyes and turned to see kun, looking at him softly, before pushing jaehyun’s head down to his shoulder and letting him cry silently, not wanting to wake mark up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not complete with all the members but here are some information about them!  
> [information about them](https://twitter.com/filtermymoon/status/1242860021395779584?s=21</a%22)


	4. fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his wound is recovering fast and he wants it to be gone as fast as possible, hence getting more rest than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the chapter is too short again,,,, its like 1 am here and i have school tmr which sucks a lot because i'm so lazy to even move

it has been a few weeks since he last dreamt about that nightmare. only mark and kun knows. he didn't bother to tell the others, he doesn't think he can. now, he is on the way to the medical room with the help of kun to get his wounds checked. 

“sorry i can’t stay with you. do you need me to call johnny?” kun asked, helping jaehyun onto the surgical table.

“it’s fine, i can manage,” jaehyun said with a grunt.

“okay, be careful though. i need to go now, duty calls,” kun left with a wave.

“hey jae, how are you doing?” baekhyun asked as he walked into the medical room with yixing in tow. 

“my wounds or in general…?” he replied unsurely. both the doctors know about his night terrors. they are always awake whenever he sometimes comes down to the medical room to get some pills for his insomnia, which is unhealthy according to yixing.

“well, both. have you been taking your medications for your wounds? have you been sleeping? i haven't seen you coming down to get some pills for it since you get that wound on you,” yixing asked as he unwrapped the bandage to get a closer look at his wound.

“yeah, johnny had been taking care of me, and not really..? i...got another night terror which i couldn't get my mind off….so i have been just…i don’t know staying up? doing nothing while everyone is asleep…and i still have some leftover pills with me but i barely use it…” jaehyun said breathlessly. he doesn't like opening up about his insomnia, makes him vulnerable.

yixing hummed as he puts some ointment on his wound.

“does anybody know about it?” he asked, as he finished putting the ointment, which stings his wound and which made him wince, and washing his hands.

“well…um, mark was there when i got it…kun came back after i just. blanked out i guess? well, he comforted me while i just…cried…” jaehyun closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

yixing and baekhyun just looked at him with sadness in their eyes.

“well good news,” jaehyun opened his eyes and turned to look at the doctor.

“your wound is recovering and you don't need to use a bandage anymore. but, you still cannot do your job. stay in bed for a couple more days yeah?” yixing said as he got up from his rolling chair, going over to baekhyun who was sitting in his computer chair ever since he came in, to type in the report and send it to junmyeon.

“i’ll take you back to your quarters to rest, come on,” baekhyun said, standing from where he was sitting before and helping jaehyun down from the surgical table.

* * *

when he got back to his quarters, he found johnny lying down on the couch, sleeping.

 _‘he must be back from his mission already,’_ jaehyun thought.

jaehyun went over the couch, finding a blanket and draping onto johnny. he looked at johnny's face and he can’t help but to think back about his terror. he closed his eyes and took a steady breath then opened his eyes and going to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

when he went back out from the kitchen, he saw taeil, yangyang, hendery and jisung. he walked into his room without being noticed. it’s not that he was avoiding them, he is just tired but of course, he can't do anything about it unless he takes his pills. which he decided to take it as he needs to rest after taking his medication for his wound, so he did. his wound is recovering fast and he wants it to be gone as fast as possible, hence getting more rest than usual. he really hopes that he can sleep properly tonight.

* * *

he woke up to johnny's face in front of him. 

_‘wait, why is johnny here?’_ jaehyun thought as he sat up in his bed. 

he checked the time. it was past midnight. he went out to get a glass of water. while he was softly closing his door, he realised that the lights in the kitchen were on and walked slowly towards the kitchen to see who it was. he has his knife strapped onto his thigh, which he forgot to take it out before sleeping, because you will never know if there will be an intruder in the building again. 

_yes, again. it happened once before when the whole lot of them were sleeping, well, of course, excluding jaehyun and jaemin wanted to get a drink. but since everyone was asleep and jaehyun was in his room, no one was in the dining area or kitchen. everyone had made sure that all the lights were off before sleeping or going home. but jaemin didn't think about it that much and the next second he had a knife to the throat. jaehyun heard the noises from the kitchen and went to check it out without his weapons which he regrets very much because the intruder had a gun and jaehyun had to wake everyone in the quarter up quietly to save jaemin._

he lets out his breath that he didn't realise he was holding when he saw doyoung raiding the fridge. 

“looking for something to eat hyung?” jaehyun asked as doyoung got startled and turned to him.

“fuck! yah jaehyun! you fucking scared me! and weren't you sleeping?!” doyoung whispered-shouted at him, not wanting to scare the rest of their sleeping members with his shouting and putting his hand on his heart and letting out a groan.

“sorry hyung, and yeah, i was until i woke up to see johnny in front of me. do you know why was he in my room sleeping,” jaehyun asked as he got a bottle of water from the fridge, sipping on it while doyoung leans against the counter.

“did you get another terror? and yes actually,” doyoung replied as he puts his hand on his chin, thinking.

“no actually, i ate some pills before going to sleep but you and i both know that it only works for a few hours. why was johnny in my room?” jaehyun replies back with an eyebrow raised.

“said something about wanting to be close to you…i don't really know? i overheard his conversation with sicheng,” doyoung sighed.

“well, i’m going back into my room. are you going as well? because if you are, please turn off the lights, thanks!” he said while walking back into his room, leaving jaehyun to his thoughts.


	5. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i can’t let my partner and the person who i love die because of me again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy, been tryna write this for two days with the help of my friend lol (btw thanks acorn)

as the sun rises, everyone in the quarters slowly gets up from their slumber. members started coming into the quarters from their apartments.

“hey jaehyun,” ten knocked into jaehyun’s room, barely blinking to see johnny in his room as well. “we are having an interrogation going on right now, would both of you care to join us to interrogate the person who shot you jaehyun?” he asked as johnny perked up at his question. 

before jaehyun could even reply to ten, he was already being dragged into the bathroom to get ready.

“don’t be late jae!” johnny shouted as he went to his own room to change and freshen up.

* * *

as the duo walked into the interrogation room, they saw the person who shot jaehyun, cuffed to the chair with mark and sicheng, in front of him, trying to get information that relates to the gang out of him. as they walk towards taeyong and yuta, who were observing the three of them in the interrogation room, jaehyun stared at the gang member who was trying to shoot johnny, but shot him instead. 

he has a tattoo sleeve on both arms, buff but not quite, wearing all black with blood dripping down his lips. he most probably got caught by jeno, ten and yuta while they were finding out about the gang, it’s obvious that he struggled against three people despite his size.

as they were approaching the computer in front of the interrogation room, where taeyong and yuta are standing and observing, ten spoke up.

“his name is min hanjae, 27 years old, in a gang called whiplash which is under a mafia gang called the 7th sense. they have lots of gangs but their most active ones are whiplash and another group called limitless,” ten explained to the both of them until they reach taeyong and yuta.

“you both can go in to interrogate him. but please, don’t harm him even more, and i’m looking at you johnny,” taeyong said as he glared at johnny, who was glaring at the person who shot jaehyun, _min hanjae_. 

as they walked towards the door, both mark and sicheng walked out of the room, talking to one another until they reached taeyong. taeyong nodded to both of them, signaling that they can go in. without any words, they both went in silently as johnny glared at hanjae who scowled at him.

“why did you do it? why did you shoot him?” johnny started, seeing that jaehyun wouldn’t start the interrogation. hanjae just smirked.

“going straight with the question aren’t you? not going to start with the introductions?” hanjae chuckled.

he didn’t even flinch when johnny slammed his hands onto the table. but jaehyun did.

“answer the fucking question,” johnny growled. jaehyun has never seen this side of johnny before.

“fine. i was supposed to kill you instead. you were looking for something on the ground weren’t you? i was aiming for your head, until that boy toy of yours blocked you from me and shot him in the stomach,” he growled back at johnny. jaehyun freezed. he never told him the reason he got shot. he saw johnny clenching and unclenching his fist, breathing heavily before turning to jaehyun.

“we need to talk. now,” johnny said he pulls jaehyun’s arm to the private room that they have in the office. he doesn’t even dare to look at johnny as he gets dragged out of the room.

“please tell me that was not true. tell me that you didn’t get shot because of me jaehyun!” johnny yelled at him, making him look up from where he was looking at his hands.

“it’s true... you were about to die johnny, you can’t even do anything when that bullet shoots through you! you would be fucking dead in seconds and i can’t bare that i will live in another nightmare because i can’t save you from you dying! i can’t let my partner and the person who i love die because of me again!” jaehyun yelled back at him, tears in his eyes.

the both of them stood in silence, only the sound of heavy breathing. jaehyun realised his words. he just fucking confessed to johnny. 

before johnny could even say anything, jaehyun had left the room, running towards the car garage and getting a car. he didn’t even bother to tell taeyong where he was going. he is just going to text him later. he gets into the car before johnny could even catch up with him and started to drive away from SBA. he was thinking of where to go until he decided to go to his apartment to get some stuff to go to his best friend’s penthouse. he knows that johnny will try to find him in his apartment, hence going to the penthouse that is owned by jungkook, which he doesn’t mind lending him.

* * *

johnny froze in shock when jaehyun accidentally confessed to him. when jaehyun ran away from him, his legs were on autopilot. he tried to catch up to jaehyun but taeyong stopped him. mark, ten, yuta and sicheng just stared at him. they must have heard them shouting. johnny couldn’t even stand straight. his knees were about to give up but mark was holding him up. 

“mark, bring johnny back to his room. johnny, i’m sorry but please leave jaehyun alone for a while. don’t try to find him, please,” taeyong instructed as he softly rubs johnny’s back.

before the two of them left, johnny saw hanjae smirking at him, then looking away, chuckling to himself. johnny just glared at his side profile.


	6. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong had declared johnny as MIA when there was no signal when they tried to contact him, so he ordered the IT unit to track him down which they are currently doing right now as jaehyun is worrying his ass off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup, been trying to write this chapter since yesterday and maybe expect another one tomorrow? n thanks for reading my fic i guess.....? :]

“johnny, i need you to calm down. like taeyong said, leave him alone for now okay? he needs to recover properly. if you see him in the building, don’t approach him. he needs time. rest for now okay? you need time for yourself as well,” mark said softly, trying to calm johnny down as he paced back and forth, hands in his hair, pulling it.

“mark, you don’t understand! he might have overreacted because he thinks i’m rejecting him but i’m in love with him!” johnny exclaimed. mark just looked at him softly, before sighing. 

“i know hyung, but still, give him and yourself time. now go to sleep, you have a mission tomorrow if i remembered correctly,” mark pushed him onto his bed.

“and i didn’t even get to say goodbye before i leave…” he mumbled to himself but mark heard it.

“...i’ll text or tell him myself when i see him okay? now go and rest,” mark sighed softly, turning towards the door and letting out a small smile when he heard a small thank you from johnny.

* * *

it has been a week since the confession and the two were avoiding each other. the few people that knew about the situation kept quiet. the rest who didn’t know felt the tension in the air. jaehyun had been staying at jungkook’s penthouse and he didn’t mind as he was either at his room in his group’s quarters or in taehyung’s apartment but most of the time though, he would stay with him, accompanying and comforting him _._ but when he is not home he would be visiting him, to either check up on him or feed him. chenle has been visiting, an order from taeyong to check up on him and go to SBA HQ together. sometimes ten would even visit, knowing the situation unlike chenle who just followed orders. ten had informed him of the change of partners, as taeyong requested so that they don’t have to awkwardly work together and give them time.

jaehyun knows he is at fault for confessing to johnny but he can’t help to feel hurt whenever johnny would not look at him. he just hopes that johnny is giving himself time as well.

after the last visit to the medical room, he finally recovered from his wound. though it will leave a scar on him, he didn’t mind as it is a reminder of what he did to save someone he loves. he isn’t ready to talk to johnny but he wants it to get it over with as he can’t stand the depressed look on his face whenever they avoid each other, even if they really need it. he asked jungkook about it but he just said to wait a little longer until he is really ready to talk. 

* * *

two weeks had passed and johnny had gone on a solo mission, and it’s making jaehyun worry. he has never been gone for so long, which is unusual because he would be back in a week, important missions or not. taeyong had declared johnny as MIA when there was no signal when they tried to contact him, so he ordered the IT unit to track him down which they are currently doing right now as jaehyun is worrying his ass off. 

jaehyun was about to go where the IT room is and barge in, demanding to know if they had found johnny. as he considers his option, hendery and renjun had already came into the quarters, on behalf of taeil, seeing that he is busy, both holding their tablets, going straight to taeyong’s office. leaders in the SBA HQ have their offices located in their group quarters as it is easy for other people to find them. after hendery and renjun reported to taeyong, the three of them came out, calling in for a meeting. 

after counting 18 heads, excluding taeyong, johnny and taeil, taeyong had informed all of them about johnny being MIA. everyone was shocked as this has never happened before. johnny, one of the best in the association, missing? unbelievable. seeing as this is serious, taeyong wants someone to find johnny after he is tracked down by the IT unit. 

“jaehyun, can you look for him? well, only if you want to, but if you don’t, i can ask—” before taeyong could continue, jaehyun cut him off.

“i’ll go,” jaehyun said firmly, without any hesitations. taeyong smiled softly at him, as he assigned yangyang, donghyuck, lucas and jisung as back ups just in case anything happens.


	7. rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he is in a holding cell. in daegu. in the quarters of the limitless gang that ten had told him about when they found hanjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall maybe i wont be updating this weekend because i wanna mentally prepare myself for school closure is going to be for like a month ig idk. YES I KNOW and my exams are cancelled excluding my finals which sucks but i gotta graduate yknow and im bout to start on my coursework but nooooo school had to close down next wednesday hhhhhhhhh

tracking johnny was hard without his watch. but luckily, the IT unit managed to track his watch, which was last located in daegu. taeil had sent hendery and ten to get the watch and now, they are on their way back to the HQ. jaehyun was awake since last night, not being able to sleep as he worried for johnny. he had drank several cups of coffee to keep himself awake. 

hendery and ten had came back quickly, giving kun the watch as he finds for fingerprints, just in case anyone from limitless has touched it. after testing out the watch, he gave it to taeil, who connected it to his laptop as they waited for it to function. after it switched on, taeil managed to get a hold of johnny's location. thank god for the watch because if it wasn't for the watch, no one could find johnny. he must have left it on purpose so that they could easily track him down. 

the watch is able to track their owner down as when receiving the watch from the HQ, which was created by kyungsoo, and modified by chenle and hendery and some armourers from different groups, they were supposed to get a drip of blood onto the watch, and it knows where are you, who you are, and so on. all of the agents in the HQ have this kind of technology that none of them gets missing for more than three weeks.

he is in a holding cell. in daegu. in the quarters of the limitless gang that ten had told him about when they found hanjae. speaking of hanjae, he might know something. that's why jaehyun stood up from his place to go to the holding cell with yuta and taeyong in tow, questioning his actions until they finally realised what he was doing.

* * *

“what are they doing with him?!” jaehyun yelled as he reached the holding cell hanjae was in, gripping the bars tightly, that his knuckles turned white.

“i don't know man, maybe trying to brainwash him or something? kill him? don't ask me, i’m from another gang remember?” hanjae smirked as he put both his hands behind his head. 

“shouldn't you know something?! you both are under the same goddamn mafia!” jaehyun yelled as he punched the bars. 

“look man. i don't know means i don't fucking know. same mafia or not, they run differently. our gang has never worked with them before, so we don't know how they function,” hanjae just shrugged.

taeyong put a comforting hand on jaehyun’s shoulder, trying to calm him down before he could do something reckless like pulling out his gun from his holster.

“jaehyun, you need to go now. asking him doesn't help with anything. taeil found the location already, save him as fast as possible and come back safely. call for backup if needed,” taeyong said softly but firmly as jaehyun sighed and went to get his things before leaving.

* * *

jaehyun can't help but to feel worried and anxious. what if he is already too late? what if they did something to him and he doesn't know who jaehyun is? what if they killed him and left his body in the holding cell, trying to lure them in? before other questions could go into his head, he had reached the quarters of limitless. 

after parking the car away from the quarters, he checked for his weapons and gadgets, earpiece and watch as he slowly and stealthily went into the quarters, checking around him, in case someone saw him. taeil is giving out the route to the holding cell back in the HQ, with taeyong by his side, observing and instructing him as he finds the holding cell.

jaehyun had bought johnny watch to locate where he was, trying to look inside the holding cell until he finally found him. his knee was pulled up to his chest, hiding his face in it. he wasn't dead. but he didn't look okay. his breathing was erratic and it looks like there is blood on him. he got injured, most probably from a gun shot or a knife. he slowly walked toward his cell, trying not to startle johnny.

* * *

johnny heard light footsteps, wondering if one of the gang members are back again to interrogate him. he was curious to why the person is walking softly and slowly, as if trying not to startle him. he looked up and saw the face that he wanted to see for two weeks. jaehyun. he had came to save him.

jaehyun flinched when he saw johnny looking at him, walking big steps as he reached his cell. jaehyun had use a gadget that was given by both hendery and chenle, he had open the cell and helped johnny up. there was a large gash on his arm, but other than that, he was fine. as they quickly escape the holding cell, johnny asked lots of questions.

“jae? is that you? how did you find me? why are you alone? did anyone see you? i—” jaehyun had cut his rambling by freezing, making him turn to the direction where jaehyun is facing, his eyes widened and his whole body tensed when he saw the limitless gang running towards them.

“taeil! i need backups right now! i’ve got johnny but it looks like limitless knows that we escaped,” jaehyun said into his intercom as he digged around his pockets for johnny's watch to give it to him, which he forgot about and it answered his questions to jaehyun about jaehyun finding him. 

jaehyun gave a gun to johnny and they shot their way out of the quarters and as they were busy fighting and shooting when yangyang, lucas and donghyuck came in. jisung must be hiding somewhere with his rifle ready to shoot. 

seeing as most of them were unconscious, all of them quickly piled into the van that lucas had driven, jaehyun in the driver seat and johnny in the passenger as lucas quickly went over to the car that jaehyun had bought, not wanting to leave a trace of them being there and quickly drive away and towards the HQ.


	8. ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before jaehyun went back to work, he had told johnny that he was ready to talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the long wait (if ure waiting for the updates) i was and still having fever and i have been busy with online classes but i finished earlier than expected so i decided to write a small update heh

after getting back from their rescue mission, johnny was immediately sent to the medical room to clean up his wound and scratches on him. jaehyun, yangyang, lucas and donghyuck just have some scratches on them but still had to go the medical room to clean it. 

while johnny is getting his wound cleaned by baekhyun, who was talking his ear off, he suddenly thought of something.

 _‘ah, i forgot to thank jaehyun,’_ johnny thought.

“he saved you and you didn’t even thank him, aish,” apparently he said it out loud which made baekhyun flick his head. 

“ow! hyung! what was that for?! can’t you see i’m injured here!” johnny exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead with his uninjured hand.

“injured or not, you deserved that. i know what happened between you two, jaehyun tells me _everything_. why didn’t you reply back when you literally feel the same way about him? he was really sad you know? literally locked himself somewhere which i won’t tell you where and i had to go there everyday with someone in the HQ to check up on him,” baekhyun said as he wrapped the bandage on his arm.

“i know, it’s just that i didn’t have time to process it and when i did, he was already gone. taeyong stopped me from following to give him time but i just want to tell him that i feel the same way, but of course, i gave him time,” johnny sighs as he runs his good hand through his hair.

“well, that is a good choice because if you force him to talk, i would have murdered you. anyways, you won’t be going on missions for a few days until your arm is recovered. you’re good to go, unless you want to talk more about, you know,” baekhyun said as he finish typing johnny’s report. 

“thanks but no thanks hyung, i’m going to find jaehyun and thank him, i guess, then go to bed,” johnny says as he gets up from the bed. 

“well, suit yourself,” baekhyun shrugged. “and don’t forget to thank jaehyun!” he yelled after johnny as he walks out of the medical room.

* * *

johnny walked into the quarters, expecting to find no one, but surprised when he saw jaehyun in the kitchen, rummaging the refrigerator. 

“um, hey,” johnny cleared his throat as jaehyun turned around to put some ingredients onto the counter.

“oh, hey. um, how’s your arm?” jaehyun asked as he switched on the stove.

“okay, i guess, got a few days off though so it’s going to be boring,” johnny chuckles as he rubs his neck.

jaehyun just hummed as he cuts some vegetables.

“so, what are you doing?” johnny asked, he was never this awkward with people.

“cooking for you, since you will be alone and unable to cook,” jaehyun said as he stirred the kimchi jjigae. 

“...thanks jae,” the nickname just slipped out naturally, but jaehyun didn’t mind.

“for what?” jaehyun asked with an eyebrow raised.

“for... saving me, cooking for me, basically everything,” johnny said softly as he avoids jaehyun’s eyes.

jaehyun looked at him softly but before he could reply back, the door to their quarters bust opened.

“is that kimchi jjigae i am smelling?!” chenle yelled as he walked towards the kitchen with jisung.

“yes, but it’s not for you. it’s for johnny hyung. if he is being nice, maybe he will let you have some, but if not, ask someone else to cook for you and please don’t try to cook for yourselves, i don’t trust you and i don’t want taeyong hyung to come back and seeing the both of you cooking and having a heart attack later, we still need him as a leader and i won’t be here later and johnny hyung is unable to do anything because of his arm,” jaehyun explained as he served johnny his food. it smelled amazing that chenle and jisung begged johnny for a bite.

before jaehyun went back to work, he had told johnny that he was ready to talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit)  
> yall imma update this when i feel bttr currently feeling like shit because im sick


	9. talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking about whatever they are going to talk about makes him nervous and he doesn’t feel that nervous before in his life other than the time he got into the academy and when he got into SBA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its like almost 2 am here in my country and i finally wrote chapter 9. might post again tomorrow or the day after because i already have shit planned for chapter 10 n 11 lol but have a good day/night and stay healthy and safe everyone!

after jaehyun got back from his mission, he went back to their quarters, no longer staying at jungkook’s penthouse. he went to his room, putting his stuff down and changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants. as he was going out of his room to head over to the gym, he went to johnny’s room. finding that the older wasn’t in his room, he decided to head to the gym first.

* * *

jaehyun was still sweating when he came back to his room and on the way to his room, he spotted johnny, drinking his daily coffee. jaehyun smiled at him, which johnny smiled back in return. he went to shower first because he did not want to talk to johnny all sweaty and disgusting. after getting a fresh set of clothes, which is just a hoodie with sweatpants, he did some breathing exercise before going out of his room. talking about whatever they are going to talk about makes him nervous and he doesn’t feel that nervous before in his life other than the time he got into the academy and when he got into SBA.

johnny was there, sitting on the couch, looking as nervous as jaehyun is. he was shaking his leg nervously while trying to find something to distract himself. as jaehyun made his appearance, by clearing his throat, johnny looked up from where he was staring at the floor. they both are surrounded by awkwardness. 

“so, um, how have you been doing?” johnny asked awkwardly, fidgeting here and there.

“fine i guess, but um, can we talk in your room instead? the others might be back soon from their missions and i would like to have some privacy…” jaehyun said softly as he played with the drawstring on his sweatpants.

“sure, of course,” johnny said as he stood up from the couch heading towards his room with jaehyun in tow. 

as they went into johnny’s room, they both didn’t know what to do so they just stood there in silence, looking down at the floor. jaehyun did some counting in his head as he prepares himself mentally for the talk. 

“john”

“jae”

they looked up from where they were staring from the floor and jaehyun felt that his ears were burning.

 _‘well this is awkward’_ they both thought.

johnny decided to speak up first as he sat down while jaehyun hesitated to sit down beside him.

“look, i know i reacted wrongly and i want to apologise for being a dick. i wanted to say something but i couldn’t process the fact that you love me as well,” johnny started as he avoided jaehyun’s eyes. 

“i- wait, ‘love me as well’?” jaehyun’s eyes widened in surprise. so, it wasn’t a one-sided love like he thought it was.

“yes, i _am_ in love with you jae, ever since i worked with you but i didn’t say anything because i was processing what you were saying. but before i could say anything, you were gone and taeyong stopped me from going after you to give you time alone,” johnny said as he finally looked at jaehyun. 

“sorry about that actually. i ran away thinking you were rejecting me and i didn’t know better. and to confirm, yes i am in love with you. but i didn’t do anything about it because i am still not over my ex-boyfriend’s death,” jaehyun said as he stared at his hands.

 _‘right, his boyfriend was his partner before he got killed’_ johnny thought.

“i just don’t want to lose you, you know? you’re really important to me and i don’t want the same thing happening again. i don’t want to live in another nightmare,” jaehyun sighed as he put his face in between his hands.

suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a hug. he looked up to see that johnny was hugging him. he slowly wrapped his hands around him, and let out a deep sigh as they stayed in that position for what seemed like hours.

“jae, i will always wait for you no matter what and i am not going anywhere. i will be by your side always, no matter what,” johnny whispered softly as they pulled away from the hug. jaehyun already missed the warmth.

“thank you,” he replied softly as johnny caressed his cheek softly.

“johnny hyung! baekhyun hyung is calling you to go to his medical room to check on your wound!” jaemin shouted from the living room. they both forgot about the wound. 

johnny got up from his bed, leaving the room but not before he kissed jaehyun on his forehead. jaehyun felt his body going in flames because he was so flustered as to how johnny could leave him in his room with a kiss that is lingering on his forehead. he internally screamed before deciding to take a nap in johnny’s bed, with a smile on his lips and thinking about johnny’s kiss.


	10. do not get caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “stay subtle and do not get caught. WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi, its 2 am and i need to go to sleep but i decided to finish writing before going to sleep,, but i might come back to edit some things in the chapter but here's chapter 10 :]

jaehyun woke up in the middle of the night which became a routine for him. but as he woke up, he realised that he was still in johnny’s room, and he was still awake.

“johnny? why are you awake? you are never awake at this timing,” jaehyun yawned out as he rubbed his eyes. 

“taeyong called in for a meeting. i was about to wake you up but you were stirring in your sleep and you woke up,” johnny said as he ran his fingers through his hair. jaehyun knows that if taeyong called in a meeting at this timing where almost everyone is sleeping, it must be really fucking important.

“well, let's go then i guess?” jaehyun slipped out of johnny’s bed and headed towards the meeting room with johnny behind him and they saw almost everyone in the meeting room, falling asleep or half-asleep. 

the ones that were not in the room were the younger ones as they always had a hard time waking up. jaehyun feels that he, taeyong and kun are most probably the ones who are not about to fall asleep since they are used to waking up at this timing.

* * *

after doing headcounts and making sure everybody was there, taeyong snapped his fingers to get their attention, which he had immediately.

“listen up guys, i am very sorry for arranging this meeting at this hour. all of you know that if i called in a meeting especially at late at night, it means it is fucking important and this meeting is very important. so, as you all know, the gangs, limitless and whiplash, under the mafia named the 7th sense, are planning something in these four countries, Chicago, Canada, California and San Francisco. they are most planning to be in these countries where they are far from Korea, big and where we can't find them,” taeyong explained.

jaehyun looked at johnny, just in time to catch a small frown on his face when taeyong mentioned his home country.

“we need to find out what they are doing in these countries by the end of this week. i am assigning teams to find out more about what they are going to do in these countries and i will either text you or call you if you are included in the teams. that’s all i need to inform you. tomorrow, the assigned teams will have a meeting with junmyeon to investigate more on the gang’s activities. for now, rest up and sleep well, we are going to have a long week of missions,” taeyong then dismissed all of them with a wave of a hand. 

jaehyun decided to go back to his room, since he is unable to sleep anymore but before he could even open his door, johnny had grabbed his arm and dragged him towards johnny’s room and pulled him down on the bed when he wanted to protest but decided to not to because sleepy johnny means cranky johnny so he decided to just lie down beside johnny despite being unable to sleep, and decided to not ask questions.

* * *

they were dressed in their work clothes, ready to go for their assigned missions. ten, jaehyun and johnny to find more about what the gang members are doing in Chicago, jungwoo, doyoung, and jaemin in Canada. kun, yuta and renjun in California and sicheng, xiaojun and hendery in San Francisco. 

they departed from the HQ, wishing each other luck before going to their destinations with taeil and taeyong giving instructions in their ear-piece and watches. 

* * *

“come on! hurry up! we gotta go before they catch us!” ten shouted at jaehyun who was stuffing the thumb drive into his bag and it was no use keeping silent because they were already caught —ten’s fault— and began running with the gang members on their tail.

“got it! come on! johnny, are you in the van?!” jaehyun panted as they ran out of the gang’s secret quarters and ten was shouting in his ear-piece, most probably at doyoung to get his hurry his ass up.

“yeah, i got kun’s and sicheng’s team. hurry, i still need to pick doyoung’s team up,” johnny said into his ear-piece.

when the both of them reached the van, renjun quickly opened the door as johnny began driving away quickly as the gang members were hot on their tail.

“stay subtle and do not get caught. WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT?!” kun screeches at them. the both of them looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. 

“well um, i may or may not have accidentally stabbed a guy’s hand because he was touching me inappropriately. so, he may or may not have screamed that the gang heard it and began searching us so we quickly got the information and hauled ass,” ten explained and jaehyun heard both yuta and johnny snickering at the front.

“well, HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO TAEYONG WHEN WE GET BACK?!” kun shouted as they reached doyoung’s destination, which the team quickly piled into the van and when doyoung saw ten, he glared at him.

“sorry okay! and we don’t need to explain to taeyong, he and taeil heard everything. right guys?” ten switched on his ear-piece and the both of them sighed in disappointment before replying a simple yes.

* * *

“so, what did all of you find?” taeyong had called them into the meeting room the second they all stepped into the HQ.

“found out that the two gangs are working together and eight of them are going to Chicago, to prepare a heist. four of them are going to Canada to trade or buy drugs, not really sure what they are really doing but it is confirmed that it is about drugs, and the other four in California are planning a heist. meanwhile, the mafia is about to buy some handmade but powerful weapons from someone that is not from San Francisco but decided to meet there. that is pretty much it,” kun explained as taeyong walked around the room, thinking of what to do next.

“if only that hanjae guy was still around, we could, i don’t know, interrogate or torture him about this but that bastard had escaped,” yuta grumbled as jaehyun nudged his ribs to pay attention as taeyong speaked up.

“tomorrow, i will call in a meeting, i am not sure what time it will be but i will call everyone to come down here, so tell the others to be prepared. i need to speak to both junmyeon and namjoon about this and we will see how it goes. now, i want all of you to go and rest and everyone here have done a great job despite almost getting caught,” taeyong grumbled the last part as he looked at ten’s direction, the latter smiled sheepishly and blowing him a kiss.


	11. mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the two directors have agreed to send all of us as a team because it will make the job easier so don’t think that this is a vacation because we are not getting that vacation until we completed all our missions and take this mafia down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like im not sure when i will update again, maybe on the weekends or after my online classes sooooooo,,,,,,,, look out for the next update!!

a few weeks had passed after the investigation and everyone was getting more training and workouts than usual, to prepare themselves for the missions. all of them were busy watching jeno and sicheng sparring until taeyong came into the training room with johnny behind him, with his ‘co-leader’ aura, which was what the kids call it whenever he is with taeyong. he snapped out of his thought when taeyong told them to go to the meeting room.

“alright! settle down! we have something to discuss today! and yes, it is about the grouping,” taeyong explained as he settled down in his own chair.

“group one, to Canada, doyoung, jaemin,donghyuck, jungwoo and jisung, mark you will lead them. group two, to California, kun, you’re in charge, you will be with renjun, yuta, yangyang and chenle. group three, to San Francisco, taeil, you’re in charge as well, you will be with sicheng, lucas, xiaojun and hendery. the last team is with me, to Chicago, and the remainder will be with me. any questions or rejections or complaints? because if you do, better say it now because we are leaving at noon. the two directors have agreed to send all of us as a team because it will make the job easier so don’t think that this is a vacation because we are not getting that vacation until we completed all our missions and take this mafia down,” when no one replied, taeyong stood up from where he was sitting, dismissing everyone to leave to pack and rest. 

* * *

everyone was packed up and was ready to leave for the airport. everyone was with their assigned teams even though most of them wanted to mingle with other teams since they will be far from each other for a while and they wanted to spend the little time together, but taeyong insisted to stick to their teams as it would be easier and less confusing, so who are they to argue?

jaehyun looked down to where jeno was laying his head on his lap and was typing something on his phone, most probably the group chat that the kids have.

“aren’t you going to miss jaemin?” jaehyun asked with an eyebrow raised in question. jeno just hummed in reply.

“yeah, but as soon as this mission is over, we will see each other anyway and we will be texting or calling or maybe even video call each other when we have the time and hopefully uninjured,” jeno said as he put his phone down, looking at his hyung who was gently petting his hair. it felt nice.

 _‘he really is one optimistic person’_ jaehyun thought as he continues stroking his hair while looking out the window.

jaehyun could see the airport coming to view. this was the first time that the whole team had to go overseas for a mission. usually, some would have the opportunity while some others would have to stay in the HQ. all of them got out of the car, heading towards the airport entrance and towards a door where no one could enter except agents themselves. they gave each other hugs and kisses, wishing each other well and good luck before heading towards their assigned private jet that the HQ provided.

* * *

they finally reached Chicago and with the help of NABA, North America Based Association, they put their bags at the apartment that both NABA and SBA rented for them, before heading out to johnny’s house, an invite from his parents to eat dinner there. after everyone was full and stuffed with food, they got back to the apartment to sleep, taeyong, who had stayed up until 2 in the morning to do work and soon fell asleep in his shared room with ten.

* * *

ten slowly slipped out of his fiancé's hold, not wanting to wake the older up as he deserves his rest. he looked at his ipad which was on the nightstand, the time showed that it was 3:34 am. he went out of the room quietly and head towards the kitchen for a drink. but his thirst was soon forgotten when he saw that the balcony lights were switched on. when he saw who was outside, he went back to the kitchen to make tea for the both of them. it was no surprise to see him awake at odd hours. 

after he finished making two cups of tea, he slowly made his way to the balcony, quietly sliding open the glass door and stood beside him where he was leaning against the railing, looking over the beautiful city of Chicago. ten handed him a cup of tea and hums when he got a small thank you in return. ten glanced to where he was sipping on his tea, his eyes were distant. he looked like he was thinking of something. 

"penny for a thought?" ten asked as he sips on his tea. he looked at the city in front of him. it was peaceful.

"just...thinking i guess. about our mission, our investigation for tomorrow, our members...johnny," jaehyun sighed as he sips his tea. 

ten just hums in reply. he knows that if jaehyun is ready to tell him about johnny, he would. he knew that they talked but he is pretty sure that jaehyun himself doesn't know what to do. so he finishes his tea and holds jaehyun's waist.

"if you need to talk, i'm here alright?" ten said as he kissed him on his shoulder. jaehyun looked at him with a small smile.

"i know," and with that, ten left the balcony to get some sleep, leaving jaehyun alone with the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh im not done with the info sheet so yall probably be like jae and ten???? nomin???? i mean i did put it in the tags sakjksjk but yeahhhhh JAETEN BEST FRIENDS but at the same time if yall dont know,,,, taeyong is ten's fiancé


	12. rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due to jet lag, taeyong decided that they should rest before they start their investigation, hence giving all of them a free day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream!! track songs!!!!!!! im in love!!!!!!!!!!!!! but hi i managed to complete chapter 12,,,, i still need have online classes until like 5 may and im still not done with the characters profiles hhhhhh hopefully it would be done by next weekend so enjoyyy

“take a walk with me?”

jaehyun looked up from his breakfast to where johnny is standing, dressed up in a simple hoodie and jeans. due to jet lag, taeyong decided that they should rest before they start their investigation, hence giving all of them a free day.

“sure, why not. i wanted to walk around the city anyway. have you eaten?,” jaehyun smiled as he finished up his breakfast.

“nah, i was hoping to go to a cafe or something while walking around,” johnny said as he watched jaehyun go over to the sink to wash the dishes. jaehyun just hummed in response.

“let me go and change first, be right back,” jaehyun dried his hands and went to his room to change. 

after changing into a t-shirt and ripped jeans, he went towards ten’s and taeyong’s room as their door was slightly opened. he peeked into the room but he found no one. they might have gone out to NABA for a meeting with the head of NABA about this mission. he will have to just text taeyong. every association is always informed about other countries' missions, just in case they need back up for missions especially whenever other agents from different associations are in their country. the last time that all the associations worked together was in the 90’s, where all of them were either young or still not born yet. but, they did read the history about it in the academy.

jaehyun went to jeno’s room to check up on the boy, and seeing that he is still asleep, jaehyun decided to buy him breakfast at the cafe they might be going. he quietly shut the door and headed to the living room, while typing out a message in the temporary group chat that they have for this mission and saw that johnny was waiting for him.

“sorry, did i take too long? i was checking up on jeno. should we buy him breakfast?” jaehyun asked as he puts on his shoes

“sure, we also can buy lunch for later and heat it up if it gets cold,” johnny said and jaehyun nodded and he opened the door, leading them out of the apartment building. it was the perfect weather to go out.

* * *

they both decided to go to the park and just sit down and enjoy nature. the weather was perfect but it was cold. jaehyun was shivering a little because he didn't know that it would be cold in the morning so he didn't bring a jacket or a hoodie with him. as they sat down on the bench, johnny took out his hoodie and offered it to jaehyun. he raised his eyebrow in question.

"you're shivering. have it, i don't mind anyway. i'm used to the weather," johnny insisted but jaehyun shook his head.

"no thanks, you will be cold later on. you should be the one wearing it," jaehyun replied back and rubbed his palms together.

"jae, you better take this hoodie or else i am going to throw it," johnny said, face serious which made jaehyun take the hoodie and put it on.

"thanks..." jaehyun felt warm and cozy. it smelled like johnny. 

even when johnny insisted on him having his hoodie, he could see him rubbing his palms together repeatedly. he shook his head and silently grabbed one of his hands, interlocking their hands and stuffing both their hands into the hoodie. jaehyun looked away, avoiding eye contact with johnny as he looked at him surprised, but softly smiled when he saw jaehyun's ears turning red. he knows that he himself must be blushing as well. 

they sat there until they decided to go to Starbucks to eat breakfast there. as they both stood up, jaehyun held his hand tighter, not wanting to let go of the warmth. everyone walking past them were staring but they either glared back at them when they made a disgusted face or they simply just ignored them. it's better to ignore them than to start up a fight especially when the two of them are trained agents.

as they found a seat in Starbucks, johnny went up to the counter to buy for the both of them, leaving jaehyun alone in his chair, missing the warmth of johnny's hand. he took out his phone and text the group about what they wanted to eat for lunch.

when johnny came back with their drinks and sandwiches as well as jeno's breakfast in a plastic bag, they talked about everything but missions. i mean, if anyone walked near them talking about how to stop a mafia or hear them talking about killing people, they might think they are either a psychopaths, or someone from a gang and might call the police on them but it will be useless because they can't arrest them because they have higher authority than them.

* * *

_it happened twice. jaehyun took the kids, renjun, jeno, jaemin, chenle and jisung out to eat lunch, they were talking about their missions. but when the word shoot was mentioned, someone heard it and called the police on them which made them “panic”, knowing that the police can’t do anything to them, to convince the person who called the police on them that they were scared. the police came in a few minutes later, but after looking over their faces he just left, leaving the caller in confusion and cursed them out which made jaehyun mad because he was cursing at the kids since they mentioned the word. he stood up, glared at him, punched him in the face, paid for their meal and got the kids to go back to the quarters. he got scolded by namjoon and a look of disappointment from junmyeon and amusement from taeyong._

_the second time it happened, he wasn't there. but he knew that both johnny and doyoung were involved. at least jaehyun just punched a guy in the face but the two of them didn't. instead they pulled out their guns because the person kept on pushing donghyuck's head. again, the police came but couldn't do anything to them but arrested the guy for assaulting donghyuck. when they came back, taeyong, namjoon and junmyeon were waiting for them. the both of them got suspended from work for a week._

* * *

after finishing their breakfast, they both decided to go and buy lunch for the others and head back to the apartment quickly as taeyong had texted them for a meeting. they bought Chinese food for the others and they were ordered a ten person meal even when they only have five people because they know that eating a five person meal doesn't make them full.

as they went back, they quickly put everything down in the kitchen then joined the rest who were in the living room.


	13. friendly spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten gasped from where he was looking into the shooting range. he is pretty sure that his jaw is on the floor right now. taeyong had came back from his little trip to the kitchen for coffee. he stared at the duo and began chugging his coffee.
> 
> “this better be real and not a hallucination,” taeyong mumbled to himself and went to get more coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyy hope yall doin well and staying healthyyyyyyy currently its like the fasting month for us muslims and like we cant curse n shit when fasting and like most of my chapters have a least one or a few curse words snskkaks so most probably ill like write when i can hhhhhhh

they have been sitting in the living room for about an hour or two now. for the last one hour or so, they had been in a meeting with both chief directors junmyeon and namjoon and other members to talk about the mission tomorrow and what they are going to do. jaehyun could feel himself dozing off from all the talking. they all are currently lazing around the living room, eating their late lunch and watching netflix on the tv screen. 

they have been watching netflix until it was evening. all of them agreed on buying takeout since taeyong was too lazy to cook for them. after calling and ordering their food, they started packing for their missions. all of them were seated in the living room with their gears on display but when the delivery guy came, they quickly put a blanket over their equipment and weapons because who the hell wants to see them clean their knives and handguns?

after having dinner, they decided to go to NABA’s hq to have a small meeting with the director and their IT unit since they will be leading them through their mission tomorrow. they also decided to go there to practice their close combat and shooting since they haven't been practicing ever since they came to Chicago.

* * *

the small meeting and introductions went perfectly fine. after they finished, they went to the training area which johnny led them to since he used to work at NABA, to practice their skills. currently, jaehyun is in the shooting range in the training room with jeno, both ten and johnny are currently resting on the benches after their friendly spar and taeyong was nowhere to be found, most likely getting coffee or wandering around.

as jaehyun was preparing to shoot the target in front of him, someone came into the shooting range. most probably a local agent.

“you are not supposed to be shooting like that pretty boy, here, let me show you how it's really done,” the agent chuckled and motioned him to give him his gun. 

_‘i’m not even shooting yet and he dares to say that my skills are bad? does he even know how advanced my skills are?’_ jaehyun wondered as he gave his precious gun to the agent.

the agent took an aim and shot the middle of the target.

“see? just like that. now you go ahead and try it out,” the agent said smugly. 

jaehyun just looked at him, faking his impressiveness and took back his gun and began shooting all the targets in front of them.

“like that?” jaehyun looked at him with an eyebrow raised. jeno was trying not to laugh.

the agent’s eyes widened in surprise, and let out a small whistle. 

“uh, yeah, like that,” the agent stuttered.

“yeah, okay. can you leave now? we are busy practicing here,” jaehyun said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

“sure, but before i leave, something is missing from my phone,” the agent looked cocky.

“what is it,” jaehyun asked, unimpressed. he knows what he wants and he is _not_ giving it to him.

“your number,” the agent winked. jaehyun internally cringed. jeno was trying so hard not to laugh that he choked.

“yeah, no. i don’t give my number to strangers, sorry,” he apologises but he doesn't look apologetic.

“come on pretty boy, we can get to know each other,” the agent said, giving him a pout. jeno is probably dying. jaehyun just wants to shoot this guy in the head but that would cause problems. 

* * *

johnny has been looking at them from the training room as the shooting range is surrounded by soundproof glass, watching their interaction and reading their lips to see what they were talking about because jaehyun looked uncomfortable and he looked like he was about to shoot the agent in the head and he is pretty sure jeno was choking on his laughter behind jaehyun.

so johnny decided to stand up from his seat beside ten, who had been watching the interaction as well, and entered the shooting range where the three of them were. 

“is everything okay here?” johnny asked from where he was standing near the doorway.

“oh, nothing, i just wanted his number, right pretty boy?” the agent smirked at jaehyun. jaehyun looked at johnny, his eyes pleading for him to get him out of there.

 _‘i wonder if this guy knows who he is talking to.’_ johnny wondered as he looked at the agent.

“yeah, not happening because we will be here only for a short while, and he has a boyfriend,” johnny replied, glaring at him but it looks like the agent either was oblivious to his glare or he was simply ignoring him.

“yeah well? he didn't even mention him,” the agent smirked at him. johnny just wants to wipe that smirk off. 

“it’s because you are looking at him,” johnny hissed. jaehyun looked at him in shock. jeno can’t breathe.

the agent looked at him, then to jaehyun, and back at him. 

“prove it then,” he said with an eyebrow raised.

johnny squinted his eyes at him, grabbed jaehyun and smashed their lips together. he heard jeno screaming ‘holy fuck’ loudly.

* * *

ten gasped from where he was looking into the shooting range. he is pretty sure that his jaw is on the floor right now. taeyong had came back from his little trip to the kitchen for coffee. he stared at the duo and began chugging his coffee.

“this better be real and not a hallucination,” taeyong mumbled to himself and went to get more coffee.

* * *

“there. enough proof?” johnny asked as he pulled away from their kiss. jaehyun looked at him with shock written on his face. jeno might be fainting in the back right now.

“hm, not really. how about this? let’s have a friendly spar. if i win, i will get his number. if you win, i will leave him alone. deal?” the agent looked at him, smirking and putting his hand out for johnny to shake. 

johnny stared at him before reaching his hand out to shake the deal.

 _‘he wouldn’t even last five minutes if he is going to spar with johnny’_ jaehyun thought as he recovered from the surprise kiss but the truth is, he thinks that he died and went to heaven.

he and jeno, who is holding tightly onto his shoulder, trying to stabilize himself from all the laughing, walks out of the shooting range, following johnny and the unnamed agent to the training area. 

luckily, the sparring ring was empty, but the benches were filled with local agents who were taking a break from their practice since it was getting late. johnny shrugged off his weapons and jacket, putting it on the bench where his other members were sitting. the agents around them were whispering to each other. he could hear his name the most.

 _‘so, everyone does know me except for the idiot that i am going to spar with’_ johnny thought as he made his way to the sparring ring where the said agent was waiting for him, looking cocky.

all of them just stared as the two agents began fighting. and as jaehyun expected, the agent couldn’t last for more than five minutes. taeyong had just entered, just in time to see his member putting the poor agent in a chokehold. he looked over to where his other members were. ten looked amused, jaehyun looked bothered, most probably because of the kiss that taeyong still thinks is a hallucination, and jeno was laying down on the both of them, most probably tired from all the shooting practice, if he ever did practice it, and laughing. and it was almost midnight. taeyong sighed deeply and joined the rest of his members.

johnny stood up from where he was putting the agent in a chokehold, he reached his hand out to help the poor agent up. “i hope you have learned your lesson, what is your name, kid?”

“chris,” the said agent mumbled.

“well chris, the name is johnny seo. remember the name and face kid because it looks like you are the only one who doesn’t know me,” when johnny said that, the agent—chris—looked around and saw his colleagues staring at him with disappointment. but not disappointed because he lost the fight, it was because he doesn’t know who johnny seo is. but when it hit him, he opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth when nothing came out of it. he was gaping like a fish.

“rings a bell? i hope it does. well, we will be going now, we have a mission to complete tomorrow. see you never,” johnny clicked his tongue and smirked, walking towards his members and grabbed his things. they don't even look surprised that he won because they _knew_ he would win.

both ten and taeyong walked out of the room, agents bowing to them as they went out. johnny walked out of the room with jeno on his back, because the poor boy was asleep, and with jaehyun, who wrapped his hand around his arm. all of the agents bowed to them as well because they are well known and they are seniors. 

once all of them left the training room, yelling and shouting could be heard as the agents yelled at chris about having a spar with _the johnny seo, the best agent in NABA’s history._


	14. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “well maybe you two can shower together like taeyong hyung and ten hyung,” they both looked up to see jeno, coming out of his room with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post this chapter yesterday and i wanted to write more but im not really in a good mood, most probably because quarantine is fucking my mind up. im sorry if this chapter is lacking :/

“so, what was that all about huh?” ten teased with a smirk as they walked towards the car. taeyong slapped him on his shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. jaehyun could hear him mumbling something that sounds like taeyong and hallucinations which made taeyong slap him on the shoulder again and jaehyun confirmed that it was about him.

johnny just ignored him as they entered the car, he silently settled jeno beside jaehyun who gladly let the sleeping boy rest on his lap. jaehyun looked up to look at johnny but the latter avoided his eyes and jaehyun could see a blush on his face as the lights from the car were on. johnny went over to the other side of the car and settled beside jaehyun who gently put his hand onto his and intertwined their fingers together.

 _‘thank you’_ jaehyun mouthed at him while gently squeezing their intertwined fingers which made johnny smile a little.

* * *

when they got back to the apartment, it was almost one in the morning since the HQ was far from where they are living right now. johnny went to jeno’s room to settle him down on his bed, not needing to change him since he already had comfortable clothes on when they went to the HQ and then he went to his and jaehyun’s shared room. johnny looked over to jaehyun's bed where the younger was facing his back towards him. knowing him, he was not asleep. so johnny went towards the bed, slipped under the covers and pulled jaehyun close and he fell asleep.

jaehyun felt his bed dipped and he felt arms circling around his waist and pulling him close. he heard a soft goodnight from the older. and before he knew it, he too, fell asleep to the soft breathing and warmth behind him.

* * *

jaehyun woke up to an empty bed. it was nine in the morning and johnny is usually an early riser so jaehyun didn't question why johnny was gone. he stretched and yawned. he was feeling refreshed for the first time since the mission started. 

_‘hm, maybe because i am sleeping with johnny and i feel comfortable with him?’_ jaehyun thought as he walked into the kitchen to have breakfast.

“oh, good morning jae. breakfast?” johnny asked from where he was cooking scrambled eggs. 

“good morning, and yes please, i need food to function for our mission later. where are the rest?” jaehyun asked as he sat down on the swivel chair, opposite to where johnny was standing. 

“taeyong is in the bathroom, ten is most probably with him since we need to go in an hour, and jeno is getting ready,” johnny replied as he placed jaehyun's breakfast in front of him.

“if they both are inside, that means i don't have the time to shower,” jaehyun grumbled as he started eating his breakfast. it was just a simple french toast and scrambled egg.

“yeah, i haven't got the chance to shower as well. lucky jeno, he managed to get into the shower early before they woke up,” johnny rolled his eyes as he sat down beside jaehyun, eating his omelette. 

“well maybe you two can shower together like taeyong hyung and ten hyung,” they both looked up to see jeno, coming out of his room with a smirk. they both choked and they became red like johnny's ketchup.

“uh”

“um"

“geez, i was just joking. unless…?” jeno teased again and jaehyun smacked his arm making him yelp in pain.

“is breakfast ready?!” ten yelled as he went into his room, taeyong following behind, to get changed.

“yes!” johnny answered back and went back to eating.

jaehyun had already finished eating and he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. he then went into his shared room and found johnny there, already changing out of his hoodie and sweatpants. 

“oh i forgot to give you back your hoodie,” jaehyun looked down at the hoodie he was wearing and began taking off it but before he could johnny spoke.

“it's fine jae, you can keep it. i have tons of hoodies anyways,” johnny said as he puts his weapons in his holsters.

“are you sure?” jaehyun asked as he changed his clothes to his simple black jeans, a long sleeve shirt and his bomber jacket.

“positive,” johnny answered as he gave jaehyun his weapons. he let out a small thank you to johnny and they both left the room, and headed towards the kitchen where the rest of them were checking their ammo and checking to see if their earpiece and watches work. 

while checking on their stuff, they had called the other teams to check with them as well and taeyong had briefed them on what to do and not do and all of them listened. after saying goodbye, they left the apartment and were ready for their mission.

* * *

“do you think we can get through the entrance without being caught?” taeyong asked into the intercom where NABA’s IT unit was guiding them. all of them are currently in the car, opposite of the building of where the gang members are having a meeting. and if they are caught, luckily, NABA has sent back ups for them, just in case anything goes wrong.

“no. there are people guarding the entrance from both inside and outside. they know who is on and not on the list,” one of them had said and all they could hear was keyboard sounds. 

“there’s a backdoor and it’s not being guarded. but it has a password. i’m going to unlock that for you and then you can go in,” jennie, the one that is guiding them, had said. 

“okay. thanks,” taeyong replied and parked the car nearby and got out of the car, the rest following him behind, trying not to attract attention.

they quickly went to the back door where it was already unlocked, thanks to jennie, and taeyong, as quiet as possible, turned the door handle open.

“all of us need to split. we will meet here again in twenty minutes. call one of us or any of the back up agents if you need help and be careful,” taeyong instructed as they stealthily and quietly head inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [edit] hi sooo im like taking a break from this fic for a while because im experiencing a writers block hhhhh but ill to be back as soon as possible :))


	15. information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he held his breath and covered his mouth and nose to prevent any sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi sorry for the long wait but here is a short chapter!!!! wasnt really feeling well mentally but im fine now!!!!! stream punch, jade (on music platforms) and daechwita ;))

they were walking around quietly, trying to avoid the gang members whenever they were in their direction. jaehyun doesn't know where his members are as they all split up the second they entered the building. with the layout of the building in his watch, he walked past many rooms but it was not the one he was tasked to find. he wanted to ask jennie about it but he could have exposed himself and his team. so he decided to just find it on his own. he just needed to find the goddamn room, find the thumb drive that has the information, scan some papers and then he can haul ass in less than fifteen minutes, hopefully without being caught.

it feels like hours when jaehyun finally found the room. he sneaked in, checking if there was anyone inside. after the coast was clear, he quickly switched on the flashlight from his watch and tried to find the thumb drive. he hoped they didn't take it with them because that would be a big problem. he tried to find every drawer, shelves but there was no thumb drive. the drawer seems suspicious, which it was as there was a click when jaehyun reached his hand underneath the drawer. and in there, the thumb drive was lying there with the papers he needed. bingo. he quickly skimmed the paper and scanned it and inserted the thumb into his watch and waited until the process was done. but as it was loading at 75%, he heard footsteps from outside. he quickly and quietly kept the papers and closed the drawers and hid behind the table. it was a tight space, but nothing he couldn't handle.

he held his breath and covered his mouth and nose to prevent any sound. 

* * *

he managed to get out with the information. he quickly ran to where taeyong parked the car and waited for the rest to come. it has already been twenty minutes and everyone had already come out except jaehyun.

johnny had tried to connect to jaehyun’s intercom but jennie had said that he switched it off. so most likely he was trying to hide and not get caught. but they have already been waiting for fifteen minutes and johnny had enough. he ran back into the building, ignoring taeyong’s protests and quickly ran towards where the room jaehyun was suppose to go. he was about to open the door when he heard noises in the room, making him taking out his gun from his holster. 

he opened the door as quietly as possible and saw jaehyun with hanjae. that bitch who escaped. that bitch who shot jaehyun. the one who was supposed to kill him. he was about to enter when he saw jaehyun subtly looking at him, signalling to not do anything. johnny trusted jaehyun with whatever he was trying to do and leaned against the wall outside in case anyone had seen them. 

johnny kept looking over his shoulder, checking if hanjae was about to leave. he looked at his watch which just received a text from taeyong to get out of the building right now. he looked back up to where jaehyun was hiding and mouthed ‘we need to leave now’. jaehyun jerked his chin to where hanjae was conversing with someone on his phone. johnny decided it was time for payback. since the room was very far away from where the meeting room is, where all the gang members are in, he knocked hanjae out, grabbed jaehyun and hauled ass. they ran as fast as they could and jumped into the car, taeyong driving away as soon as they entered.

“johnny! what the fuck were you thinking?! you could have been caught!” taeyong screeched at him, to which johnny just mumbled an apology. 

he looked to his side where jaehyun was sitting. “are you okay?”

jaehyun looked up at him and smiled. “yeah, i’m fine. are you?” he mumbled.

“yeah, but i have to mentally prepare myself to get lectured and maybe some slaps here and there from,” he gestured to where taeyong was, making jaehyun giggle. he hopes that taeyong didn't hear him.

* * *

johnny is currently getting lectured by taeyong in their shared bedroom. you can literally hear every word taeyong is saying because he is _yelling_ at him. it must be because he had been keeping it ever since they left NABA’s HQ. jaehyun just hopes taeyong doesn't actually kill johnny because he was relieved that he came back for him, since he couldn't escape easily without drawing too much attention. 

“what happened back there?” ten asked as he sat in front of jaehyun, who was eating his late lunch. jeno had bought all of them food since taeyong was busy lecturing johnny and both ten and jaehyun wanted to rest.

“oh nothing, i was just finding the thumb drive and papers when someone walked in. that someone was hanjae apparently and had to hide behind the drawer. johnny came but i told him not to do anything yet but taeyong had texted him so he shot him in the leg and we ran away as fast as possible.”

“huh. must be a payback for shooting you.” jaehyun just shrugged.

“when are we going back home?” jeno asked as he came out of his room, face filled with concern when he heard johnny yelping in pain. taeyong is most probably hitting him with a pillow.

“tomorrow morning. i think most of them are going back by tonight. we were supposed to as well but taeyong needs to go back to NABA’s HQ later for a short meeting,” ten said as he stole some of jaehyun’s food, which made him glare at the latter.

“why? missing jaemin?” jaehyun asked as jeno sat beside him, stealing his food as well.

“yeah. we were never this far apart before,” jeno sighed as jaehyun patted his head.

“i wonder if they have found anything yet,” ten said. both jaehyun and jeno just shrugged as they looked towards jaehyun's and johnny's shared room. taeyong had come out looking calm as ever with johnny walking behind him, looking disheveled. the three of them snickered at the look on his face.

johnny just glared at them and went to grab his food packet and went to the couch to eat his lunch. he was sulking. everyone can see that. 

“johnny, you are following me later. don’t forget,” taeyong said as he sat down with his own lunch.

“yeah, yeah,” he grumbled out, which made jaehyun giggle and he went over to where he was seated.

“you're not seriously injured right?”

johnny looked up from where he was eating and shook his head with a pout. jaehyun just wants to kiss him again.

jaehyun just sat beside him, accompanying him as he ate.


	16. date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “well...since you are free…do you think you can help us?” jimin asked hesitantly. jaehyun nodded. not like he has anything to do anyway at four fifteen in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! been really inactive lately because the schools in my country already opened up and my prelims is like next week so ive been busy w school and studying. so here is a short chapter!

**tw: blood**

_ he had failed. he had failed to save his team, his members, the people he considered as family. he watched them get killed, but doesn't know who is doing it. he looked down to see blood all over him. he didn't know whose it was, his or his members. and the next thing he knew, he was falling. _

* * *

jaehyun shot up from his bed, panting and breathing heavily as he swallowed the lump in his throat. jaehyun clutched the covers underneath him as he tried to control his rigged breathing. he turned to his phone on the nightstand and it showed that it was four in the morning. he knows it is impossible to go back to sleep so he decided to get up from his bed, grabbing his phone as well, and quietly as possible, he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water to calm him down. 

they had come back from Chicago a few hours ago, most of them tired from the jet lag and went straight to dreamland that none of them even bothered to unpack after reporting to the directors. even jaehyun himself went to sleep. but he wasn't surprised that he would eventually wake up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. 

he stared at the cup in front of him, deciding if he should head to the medical room to ask one of the medical crew for some more sleeping pills or if he should just go to the training room to train. he headed out and quietly locked their door and headed to the elevator and pressed the level sixteen button. as he headed out, he walked past the training room and saw jungkook and sehun sparring and that made him decide again if he should join them, maybe stay and watch or go to the medical room. but both thoughts flew out as he saw jongin and jimin walking towards his direction, talking or discussing something that might be important or serious because they hadn't noticed that jaehyun was standing in front of them. 

“oh! jaehyun! didn't see you there. are you okay? didn't your team just come back?” jimin asks as he spotted jaehyun. jongin looked up from his ipad and waved, jaehyun waving back as well.

“yeah and i’m fine. just...had a nightmare,” jaehyun said as he rubbed the back of his neck. he realised that his hair is getting a little longer and he bet that his dye is fading and his roots are showing. he made a mental note to visit a hair salon soon.

“ah, are you on the way to the medical room?” jongin asked, gesturing to the room behind. jaehyun just shrugged.

“i don't really know what to do. i saw jungkook and sehun sparring so i was deciding if i should stay and watch or get more pills honestly.” 

“well...since you are free…do you think you can help us?” jimin asked hesitantly. jaehyun nodded. not like he has anything to do anyway at four fifteen in the morning. 

“what do you need help with?” jaehyun asked as he whipped out his phone from his sweatpants, sending a text to taeyong so that the older doesn't have to worry about his whereabouts when he wakes up. 

* * *

it was nine in the morning and everyone had woken up from their sleep, their bodies still fatigued due to jet lag. johnny made his way to jaehyun's room and was surprised when there was no one in the room. he noticed that his phone was gone as well. he went back out to find taeyong, surely jaehyun would have texted him about his location and not just disappear right? 

“has anyone seen taeyong?” he asked, only to have a no from the members. 

“ten?” he looked at the said person, who shrugged in response. 

“he left before i woke up. i don't know where he went though. ask kun or yuta maybe? they are always the early risers anyway,” ten said as he pointed to the said duo who were watching some boring documentaries on the television.

“kun? yuta? have you seen taeyong?” the two members nodded.

“taeyong left around five in the morning. said something about a meeting with namjoon and junmyeon with all the group leaders. jaehyun is helping jimin and jongin out by the way,” yuta said and johnny sighed in relief. at least jaehyun is safe.

* * *

“do you think this would even work? look, it's not even connected!” jimin exclaimed from where he was sitting, showing his ipad to them. they hushed him and just shrugged.

“you know, when you ask for my help, i thought it was something serious. i didn't expect it to be setting up hidden cameras and hiding behind a goddamn bush to spy on hobi and yoongi. i mean, everyone knows they like each other, why interfere now?” jaehyun whispered, trying to not get their cover blown. 

it was nine in the morning, he knew that some of his members had already woken up, even though it was their off day. he had texted taeyong to which he responded  _ ‘goodluck to the three of you. you’ll need it. i’m with namjoon and junmyeon and they said goodluck too.’  _ to which he just sighed. they have been setting cameras and hiding for the past five hours, waiting for the two of them to meet up with each other.

apparently the two of them, specifically jimin, had set up a “blind” date for both hoseok and yoongi and dragged jaehyun into their little spying session. 

“well, unlike the both of you, i live with them and the amount of oblivious flirtings makes me sick of it and so i decided to tell them both that they have a blind date that they will be meeting here in the café,” jimin said as he tried to connect back to the cameras that they had setted up.

“though, yoongi did reject it at first but i persuaded him using jungkook. that cat looking man is too soft for the maknae,” jimin giggled. 

“and you got your boyfriend to join you in your little scheme.”

“boyfriend? but i don't have one?”

“but chim, you do have a boyfriend,” jaehyun said, pointing towards where jongin had gone out of their hiding spot and was checking on the camera. 

“he— jongin— boyfriend?” jimin splutters. jaehyun nodded innocently.

“he is not my boyfriend. nope.”

“uh huh. i totally believed you,” jaehyun said with sarcasm laced in his tone. 

“well— what about you with john boy?” jimin asked, with an amused eyebrow raised.

jaehyun chose to ignore him instead and looked forward to where jongin ran towards their direction and hid behind them. 

“they’re coming!” jongin panted and all three of them watched the live video on the ipad that jimin was holding. 

they positioned themselves comfortably behind the bush, trying not to make a lot of noises and peeked through the bushes. surely, yoongi was there already, trying to find a place to sit.

few minutes later, hoseok came in, looking for a seat to settle in but it looks like that thought flew out of his head when he saw yoongi. 


	17. as long as you are in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as long as they have each other in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for finishing this so sudden and for the short chapter dksksj im so busy w school and im having exams soon as well as interviews and i said to myself that if i dont finish this fic now, i wont be able to finish it in the future. so sorry!!!!!

“hey jae?”

“yeah?”

“i love you.”

jaehyun sputtered at the sudden confession. he knew that johnny loved him when they confessed but it was overwhelming when johnny said it again. 

“wha-what's up with the sudden i love you?” jaehyun asked, as they walked around the city. 

it has been months since they completed their mission, bringing the 7th sense down. all of the members had awarded a 5 months break from work. even though it has only been 5 months, a lot has happened during that time. ten and taeyong got married, he and johnny had bought an apartment together as roommates, the foreigners of their group got to go back to their countries to visit their families and relatives. the youngsters got to experience a normal life as normal young adults and teenagers. jaehyun also have gotten over his nightmares and insomnia with the help of therapy and johnny.

“just thought you might forget our confession during our argument that one time,” johnny shrugged. 

“you know i won't,” jaehyun said as they walked into ten and taeyong’s apartment building. they had a get together as they missed each other and work is going to start in about a week. 

“well, since you didn't forget, will you be my boyfriend?” 

jaehyun audibly gasps and crashes johnny into a hug. johnny was unprepared and they both fell onto the ground.

“of course you big clumsy dork!” jaehyun kissed him as they laughed on the floor. people looked at them crazy but they didn't care. as long as they have each other in their arms.


End file.
